revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda and Jack
Amanda and Jack have a quite complicated relationship. They met as children and they developed a crush on each other, but Amanda disappeared and returned with a new identity and a mission that didn't include Jack. He confessed his feelings towards her but she refused him as she was dating Daniel. Then, Jack married Amanda and after her death Emily revealed her true identity. Since then, they have been best friends. In the series finale, they get married. Biography Early History In "Pilot" Amanda and Jack meet when they for the first time while Amanda was playing with Sammy in the beach. When Amanda was to be taken away after her father was arrested, she decided to leave Sammy with Jack, promising to come back to them both someday. Jack says that Amanda leaving was the day his childhood had ended. ("Loyalty") A few years after Amanda is released from the youth detention center, she returns to the Hamptons to visit their old beach house. She drops by the Stowaway for a drink and sees Carl, a young Declan and, of course, Jack himself, who are all just getting ready to move into their tavern after seeling their separate house. She also meets Kyla, a bartender there who turns out to be Jack's girlfriend. She leaves almost immediately. The next evening, though, she comes back and ends up overhearing drama between the hired Kyla and the Porters about money. She avoids looking at Jack and hides her face, turning away from him. Later, as she was about to leave, she sees Sammy and pets him. Nolan joins her and Jack soon opens the door to the tavern to call Sammy, just in time to see them. He tells them about a promo the tavern will be having for New Year's Eve and leaves them. ("Legacy") Season 1 In "Pilot" Emily was walking and recognized Sam, who approached to her also recognizing her. Then the owner came and Emily realised that he was Jack Porter, her childhood love, but she couldn't tell him her name as she wasn't Amanda anymore, she was Emily Thorne. In "Trust" Jack was invited to Emily's housewarming bash. When she was alone he run to her to congratulate her for becoming the owner of the beach house. The next time they see each other is at Emily's new house by the beach, just after her first date with Daniel. Nolan Ross brought Jack and Sammy as guests to the surprise birthday party being thrown for Emily, and Sammy interrupts Emily and Daniel just before they kiss. Although at this point, it has become evident that the two hold a sort of attraction towards each other, they both do not act on it for different reasons: Emily is still intent on her revenge on the Grayson family, which includes Daniel Grayson, and Jack keeps his distance because he knows there is something going on between Emily and the rich Grayson, even more so when Amanda comes back with a baby that is apparently his. Season 2 When Emily and Jack see each other again 7 weeks later, Emily and Jack are clearly still in love with each and both want to pursue a relationship with each other but as he has a unborn child with Amanda they do not. Jack is grateful for Emily to be around despite it making things difficult for Amanda and himself. Emily still tries to break Amanda and Jack up, by telling Jack to get a paternity test that if not his child, would break them up opening a relationship between Jack and Emily. However this does not happen as the baby is indeed Jack's. Up until episode 15, Jack is clearly in love with Emily, but he is angry at Emily not telling him she knew Amanda in Juvie and because he feels confused that Emily is pursuing a relationship with Daniel, as they both know that the Grayson's destroyed Amanda and David's life; unbeknownst to him that Emily only pursued a relationship to destroy the Grayson's. At Amanda's funeral, Emily tries to console Jack, but he ignores her to go to the Grayosn's to begin his revenge. The appearance of Emily's (real Amanda's) foster brother Eli James makes it more complicated between the two as it makes it evident that Emily is lying more then he previously knew about such as when Amanda knew the truth and started hating the Grayson's (6 months AFTER Juvie). As Emily pursue's a relationship with Daniel, Jack hates her more and more, at one point he disowns her as Carl's Godmother. In Episode 20, Victoria tells Jack that Emily and Daniel ended their first engagement because of Jack and Emily. Jack is clearly shocked and confused at this revelation that he confronts Emily. Emily tells him that she couldn't tell him how she feels because he had a family and a future (something she believes she can't give him) and that someday she will tell him everything which only pisses him off more. In Truth, Part 2, Emily is trying to protect Jack from doing something that could hurt him. Jack is angry at Nolan for telling Emily where he was, but Nolan reassures him that he can trust Emily, as Nolan and Amanda both trusted her with their lives. Jack tells Emily he is very confused of Emily's motives, but Emily tells him she will always protect Jack and Carl, in which Jack tells her he still wants her to be Carl's Godmother. As Emily tries to stop Jack from killing Conrad for Declan's death, she steps in front of the gun and tells him to look at her, she tells him she is the real Amanda Clarke. Jack lowers his gun at the revelation. Let's wait for Season 3 for the full Jack Porter reaction at Emily's revelation. Season 3 At the beginning of the season Emily visits Jack at the Stowaway when she hears he is back in town, he tells her that he understands why it took her so long to tell him the truth, then they kiss. However, he then says that he is now certain that he feels nothing for her. He later shows up at her house and tells her that if she doesn't finish her plans for revenge by the end of the summer he will reveal her identity. Emily and Jack remain only friends after the first episode. Season 4 Jack was shown to still be in love with Amanda/Emily as he was proven hurt after seeing her kiss Ben Hunter. They seemed to be getting closer as Amanda/Emily's dad David Clarke was revealed to be alive. In Bait, Jack admits he still has feelings for Amanda/Emily and that she and his feelings for her are the only things in his life he is sure about, however Amanda/Emily tells Jack that things between them are too messy and they can not be together despite her feeling towards him. Amanda/Emily eventually admits that she still loves Jack after Nolan tells her that he and Carl are leaving The Hamptons for good. She and Ben break up and she runs to the airport to tell Jack that she loves him and doesn't want him to go, but just misses his flight. After Victoria's apparent murder, Jack is called back to the Hamptons to answer questions about his involvement. during the interrogation Ben informs him that Amanda/Emily broke up with him and chose Jack. Later, that night, Jack goes to Amanda/Emily's house to find her, but when he arrives she is being arrested for Victoria's murder. Amanda/Emily insists that she was set up by Victoria and Jack believes her. When she gets out on bail the two have a conversation where she tells him that she messed everything up and that she wants be with him and will do whatever it takes to give them that chance and they almost kiss when they are interrupted by Nolan. After Amanda breaks house arrest she is re-captured and she decides to plead guilty to Victoria's murder so that Jack and Nolan can break her out of prison. After she escapes she and Jack make their way to the house of "Mary Gaines" whom they discover was actually Victoria's mother and the corpse she used to fake her death. While there Nolan calls and tells them that news has broken of Amanda's prison break and that they can't leave the house. Amanda decides they should make a run for it and continue hunting Victoria but Jack talks her down and convinces her to stay in the house, They had sex together. Amanda woke up the next morning to a note from Jack saying that went to find food, while he is gone she finds clues in the house about how Victoria passed her mother's body off as her own, and leaves the house to follow them. When Jack gets back he finds White Gold there instead who was sent there to find Amanda on Margaux and Victoria's orders. The two struggle and she stabs Jack leaving him to be found by police. While Jack in hospital, Amanda sneaks in to see him and tells Nolan she's going to kill Victoria but doesn't know where she's hiding, but Louise arrives and takes her to Victoria. When Jack wakes up he sees David and asks him for his blessing to marry Amanda when its all over, David gives them his blessing saying he can't imagine leaving Amanda in better hands than Jack's. After Victoria and David died several months pass, during which Jack proposed to Amanda and the two of them marry in the summer of 2015 at Nolan's beach club. They left in the sail boat that David restored for them titled the "Infinity". Quotes Season One Amanda: Come here, Sammy, I found a stick for you. (picks up the stick and Sammy bites on it) Jack: What's his name? Amanda: Sam. Jack: He sure likes sticks. Amanda: (throws stick into the water) Fetch it, Sammy. Jack: Nice throw. Amanda: Thanks. Jack: I'm Jack. Amanda: I'm Amanda. Jack: Come on, Sammy, pick up the stick. Where're you going? Jack: Get back here. What are you doing? Jack: What are you doing? Sammy! Emily: Sam? Jack: (runs toward them) Sammy, Sammy! Get down! What's the matter with you? (kneels next to Sammy and pets him with Emily) I'm sorry, he's not normally this friendly. He's kind of an old grump, actually. Emily: Mm. Jack: Uh, he got mud on your dress. Emily: Oh, that's no big deal. Jack: There's an Earl and Emma's dry cleaners right around the corner. I'll walk you over. Emily: Oh, that's okay. Um, I got it. Thanks. Jack: Well, hey. Uh, tell Earl and Emma that you're a friend of Jack Porter's. My family owns the tavern down by the docks, the Stowaway. What's... what's your name? I'll... put you on the official comp list. Emily: You don't have to do that. Jack: Well, I'm not picking up the tab. Sammy is. He feels terrible, don't you? Emily: Thanks anyway. Jack: All righty, then. You have a great summer. - Pilot ---- Season Two TBA Season Three TBA Season Four TBA Gallery Amanda Sammy Jack.jpg JackKyAm.jpg Emily Sammy Jack.jpg Emily Jack 102.png 129220 0326 pre 595.jpg jack-et-emily.jpg RevengeS01E09EmilyJack.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship